


Sticky Situation

by bubblegumieee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I think?, I’m not good at tagging kinks lol, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Subspace, degradation kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumieee/pseuds/bubblegumieee
Summary: After losing a bet to Technoblade, Dream spends his days looking for a way to get even. When finally given the opportunity to get back at him, Dream ensures that Techno will never forget his place.Also known as: 6k words of pure smut. :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 327





	Sticky Situation

It had all started with an idiotic, half drunk bet on a warm Saturday night.

Techno had tangled himself against Dream, soft pink locks tied up in a messy bun that drooped over his thin shoulders. He was in nothing but a pair of boxers and the older's lime green hoodie, the fabric swallowing him up like a warm blanket.

Dream had him cradled in his arms, absentmindedly rubbing his back as he half paid attention to the shitty cooking show they had decided to watch. Unlike Techno, who was fully invested in the plot.

"SARAH! Take your goddamn apple pie out of the oven, it's literally burnin!" Techno yelled, flapping his arms angrily at the screen. As the contestant inevitably realized that her apple pie was indeed burnt to a crisp, he felt Techno bury his face into his shoulder with a muffled 'bruhh'. 

Okay, so maybe they were both a bit more than tipsy. Techno more so than Dream, who actually had an alcohol tolerance unlike the majority of his friends. So now he was stuck caring for his far gone boyfriend, though watching him screech over a crappy tv show was worth the hangover he would have to nurse tomorrow.

Dream felt an affectionate smile creep onto his lips as he stared down at his beloved. Who knew Techno's screeching could be so endearing. "As if you wouldn't get distracted and do the same thing." He quipped, chuckling at the loud gasp that left him. 

"I would not!" He cried, throwing his arms out dramatically. "You're just sayin' that cause you can't even cook Kraft Dinner." A triumphant huff left him, his drunken mind convincing him that he had absolutely owned his boyfriend.

A wheeze left Dream, the taller ducking his head into Techno's neck. "Techno, you're the one who set off the fire alarm because you forgot to put water in your pasta."

Silence fell over the boy as he thought back, soon processing that he had, indeed, committed that very action not less than a weak ago. In an instant the tips of his ears were reddening as Techno crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"Well... w-well... you're the one who can't beat me in Minecraft Championships." He grinned toothily up at Dream, who rolled his emerald eyes in response. 

"That's because you and your cult rig the vote every time!"

"Excuse me, they are not a cult. They're my fans!"

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Pissbaby."

"Bitch boy!"

And so the bickering continued, light hearted insults thrown between the two boys like they were angsty middle schoolers again. Only once Techno was eager to get back to his show (The contestant had just managed to salvage her pie, how would he not be interested in what the judges thought?) had they managed to come to an agreement. 

"Fine, then. You have a deal. If I win the next MCC, you have to cook a nice dinner every day for a week and go on a proper date with me." Dream declared, his thumb pressed under Techno's chin to ensure they held eye contact. He groaned in protest, despising the thought of leaving their house and being around the wandering eyes of strangers.

"Ok, ok. Whatever. But if I win..." He trailed off, waiting for Dream to complete his sentence. He gained a certain satisfaction from hearing the defeated words leave Dream's lips, even if they hadn't began competing.

"Then I will babysit Tommy for the entire week..." He muttered, grimacing at the mere thought of the rowdy teenager. 

Satisfied with the deal, Techno nestled himself into Dream again. He sighed in contentment as a gentle kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth, allowing a rare smile to grace his lips.

"Prepare yourself, Dream. You're goin' down."

-  
So maybe things hadn't gone exactly as Dream planned. 

Okay, yeah. That was an understatement. Dream was an utter hell as Techno had beaten him in Dodgebolt by a measly one point. He glared up at his boyfriend, trying his hardest to ignore how absolutely gorgeous he looked on that podium, pink locks blowing gently in the breeze with that bright gold crown on his head.

His moment of appreciation was quickly cut short as the unmistakeable clicking of Techno's boots could be heard, his eyes soon meeting the fiery pools of ruby red as he turned his head. Wilbur trailed behind him, sticking his tongue out at Dream like a toddler.

"Take that, you green gremlin! Techno totally destroyed you!" He hummed, wagging a finger in front of his face.

Dream's fingers balled up into a fist at the ear-grating pride in Wilbur's sing song voice. "Oh, c'mon. You guys won by a single shot!"

Sensing the obvious annoyance in Dream's demeanor, a smirk grew on Techno's face. "But we still got the victory. Can't say the same about you." He leaned back, arms folded over his chest. "Sometimes it's tough bein' the best, but you'd never know what that's about."

Dream's fingers twitched inside his fist. The disappointed sighs of his fans had already been enough of a hit to his pride. Even if his boyfriend was just teasing, he still felt a small twinge of self-hatred inside his heart.

"C'mon, Dream. Tommy's waiting in the car." Techno hummed all too proudly, knowing he would get to enjoy a weak of Dream's suffering.

As he began to walk, Wilbur quickly thrust his belongings into Dream's arms. "Here, carry these. The MCC coin's inside, maybe you'll get a little taste of victory if you hold it!" He teased, running off to gloat to others about his victory.

Once Wilbur was out of view, Techno's gloved fingers worked their way inside his lover's shaking fist. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze, making sure Dream knew there was no malice in his prior words, even though his pride would never allow him to admit that. "Maybe Tommy'll shut up a bit if you bring Tubbo along." He suggested.

Dream groaned, shoving his face into Techno's shoulder. "You know they'll just cause even more trouble." He complained, though feeling the warmth of his love's hand against his own was enough to ease some of his self loathing. 

That and he had come up with a little bit of a plan. If he couldn't dominant Techno in battle, then he'd have to resort to some dirtier tactics.  
-  
His opportunity came after his tortuous week of babysitting two extremely chaotic and downright evil teenagers. His days consisted of chasing Tommy around the house to retrieve the butter knife that he claimed he was going to "fuck shit up" with while attempting to keep Tubbo from drinking dish liquid because he thought it looked like a smoothie.

What made it worse? Techno had the audacity to tease him as trained peacefully in the garden, laughing at him as if he could handle the gremlin children any better. 

Even as Dream flopped down onto the couch on his final day, whining and complaining about everything the British boys had done, Techno smirked at him.

"Your life's really going downhill, huh? You've devolved from mighty warrior Dream to a glorified babysitter." He chuckled, sitting neatly next to the sulking male.

"Don't patorzine me! You put me in this place to begin with!" He huffed out, burying his face in Techno's lap.

"There, there. It's not my fault you're so bad at pvp." He hummed, patting Dream's dirty blonde locks. 

They remained in silence for a moment as Techno chewed at his bottom lip, averting eye contact. The change in demeanor would be too subtle to notice for the average person, but Dream was far from normal. He picked up on it instantly, raising an eyebrow quizzically. 

"What's wrong, hun?" 

The question caused Techno's cheeks to flush a soft shade of pink, the supposed blood god melting into a pile of nerves in front of him. "I-I... uhm, I want..." He stumbled, only to bury his face in his hands with a muffled squeak. He couldn't admit it, not now or ever.

Dream sat up in worry for a moment, studying Techno closely. Soon enough it clicked in his head and he burst out laughing, unable to help himself.

There was only one thing that could make the feared, ever so intimidating male fall to pieces. His only weakness, per say.

"Techno, you can just say that you want to have sex." He teased, lifting the boys head up with his large hand. He thumbed over his cheek, chuckling sweetly as his face bloomed into an even darker shade of crimson.

"I-I... Dream! Shut up!" He tore his head away, knowing the gentle contact would be enough to make him unwind if he wasn't careful. He needed to be in control, needed Dream to take him seriously this time around. "I w-won fair and square so... so I want... want t-to-..." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. 

It made Dream's heart flutter to know that he was the only one who got to the see this side of Techno. His flushed face, trembling hands, the slight tears in the corners of his eyes purely from embarrassment. What he did not enjoy, though, was the way Techno sprung up out of his grasp and onto his feet.

"Never mind!" He squeaked, voice peaking slightly higher than usual. He turned on his heel, about to run off, until Dream caught his wrist. 

"Techno, I don't think you can talk when your boner's that visible." He hummed, free arm snaking around his waist in order to press his fingers into the very evident hard on that strained against his dress pants. 

In an instant Techno hauled down his shirt in a desperate attempt to cover himself, but he was too late. Dream's fingers kneaded gently at his inner thigh, causing his self control to slowly slip from under him. 

"C'mere, Techno." He cooed, leading his boyfriend back onto the couch. He pressed the smaller male in between his legs, their crotches brushing up against each other. He continued his slow, methodical massage along Techno's thighs, causing his ears to twitch in pleasure. "Now, precious. Tell me what you want." 

Techno pressed himself into Dream, rocking his hips into him desperately. He'd been picturing this moment since they'd agreed on the bet, his need only growing stronger with each passing day. He had to have him now. 

"You, D-Dream. Right n-now."

An innocent smile played on Dream's lips. All the humiliation and anger from the past week rushed back into him with those fateful words. He knew exactly what he needed to make sure Techno never thought about subjecting him to something like that ever again.

"Hmm..." He purred, slowly tracing his fingers up Techno's hips. The hybrid let out a groan, his cock already threatening to burst from inside his pants. 

Technoblade did not get aroused often. His sex drive was basically nonexistent on the many days where he threw himself head first into his work, only taking breaks long enough to brew a concerning amount of coffee. He needed Dream to pull him out of his zombie like state, to help him relax and tend to his basic self care. 

The Blade was essentially the farthest thing from submissive. He took orders from no one. When he wanted something, he simply pushed people out of his way to get it. Everyone cowered in fear at his presence. 

But to Dream, he was a scared little kitten who needed him. Needed him to help him realize how incredibly pent up and painfully needy he was. Needed Dream to take care of him, to use him until he felt all better again.

It was cathartic for the younger male. It felt so good to let go, to let someone else make all the hard decisions while his mind went perfectly blank. There weren't enough words out there to describe just how incredible it felt.

So when he slumped down into Dream's arms, he expected to be cared for and pleasured like he usually was. Until he felt Dream pull off of him, his warmth replaced with a cold shiver.

"Dream?" He dared, tilting his head upward as his eyes met the smirk on his lips. 

"You know..." Dream began, eyes narrowing at the male under him. He leaned into the soft skin of Techno's neck, hot breath tickling over him. He pressed small kisses into his skin, feeling the young shiver underneath him. "You haven't been very nice lately, baby." He mused, running his tongue up from his collarbone to his jawline.

The feeling was intoxicating. Not even five minutes on and Techno was keening underneath him, hand clasped firmly over his mouth as he fought back the sensual noises that desperately wanted to leave his lips. He look up at Dream with a soft sort of tentativeness that was reserved for him and him alone. Nobody else got to see such an innocent expression on the Blood God's dainty features, tears in those beautiful ruby eyes of his.

"But you lost the bet..." He reminded him meekly, instantly regretting his words as he felt the dirty blonde's teeth graze against his sensitive skin. 

"Pretty boy, did I give you permission to speak to me?" Dream questioned, the way his voice dropped an octave sending shivers down his spine. "You've been talking back to me way too much. I think it's time I taught you a lesson..." 

With those few words, Techno was almost feral in his arms. He clawed at his hoodie sleeves and pressed himself into his crotch, hopelessly turned on. "Dream, c'mon, please..." He pleaded, reaching his hand out to slip off his shirt.

Dream grabbed his wrist before he could touch him, giving him no time to react. His iron gaze held Techno's before he leaned down, teeth pulling experimentally at his earlobe. "You want this real bad, huh, baby?" 

Techno's nod was instant. His concept of reality was already starting to crumble like sand through his fingers. "Please." He repeated. In his current state he couldn't find it in himself to care that Dream had such an advantage over him. If anything, it turned him on even more.

"Good. You're going to do exactly as I say. Step out of line and I'll make this even harder on you." He could practically hear the smirk in Dream's voice as he pulled back, a red bite mark now visible on his pierced earlobe. "Now, strip." He commanded, watching Techno carefully to ensure he hadn't stepped over any boundaries.

He adored watching the usually effortlessly composed man struggle with the clasp on his cloak, nimble fingers having become a shaking mess. It was all too much for Dream who sat back, resting a hand on his raised knee.

Once Techno had shakily managed to tear off each article of his clothing, he hid his lower regions with a swift, timid movement of his arms. He wouldn't make eye contact, crimson dust sprawled across his cheeks.

"So, so beautiful for me." Dream cooed, leaning over him and gently guiding his arms to rest around his neck. He caressed up his perfectly curved hips, pressing their lips together in a chaste manner. He couldn't help it, Techno looked so gorgeous like this. He held them there for a second, then pulled off before he had the chance the return the gesture. "So good for me, darling. You're such a good boy." 

The praise sent sparks down to Techno's neglected length which twitched and dripped with precum in response. 

"Oh, gorgeous. You're so pathetic. I bet you could cum from just my voice, huh?" He laughed lightly, rubbing his thumb across Techno's smooth jawline. 

Dream took his time appreciating the male in front of him, admiring every curve of his flushed body. He dragged his fingers along his shoulder blades, down his collarbones, just barely over his nipple, then back up again.

Techno squirmed underneath him. The touches were almost enough to bring him the sweet satisfaction he so desperately needed, but fell short each time. Though his brain was only half functioning at the current moment, he knew for a fact that Dream was doing this on purpose.

He felt utterly powerless underneath him. He couldn't yell at him to go faster or take control, even though believed he could beat him in such a battle. The knowledge that Dream would be disappointed, the memory of the stern look in his emerald eyes, the unsatisfactory touches. It held him back like chains made of pure gold. The thought of his current position made his stomach churn in arousal. 

Dream's hands moved from his chest all too quickly. The man below him gave a frustrated huff, his cock already at full mast. They traveled downwards to his thighs and blindly Techno hopped they might give him a little bit of relief. His long fingers only continued rub along the soft skin on his thighs, pressing against the side of his length before pulling away again.

"Dream... please. I-I need you." Techno tried again, trying so desperately to keep his instincts under control whilst wanting him so badly.

"Need me to what? You're not being very specific, baby." Dream hummed, though he knew full well what is was his lover needed.

Techno squirmed in his hold, squeezing his eyes shut. He bucked his hips up, nearly making Dream's fingertips brush against his hard on before he pulled them away. "Need... need you to touch me. Need you to m-make me feel good." He stammered out, throwing his head back in frustration.

Dream finally decided to entertain his wishes. He, although as slowly as he could possibly manage, wrapped his fingers around Techno's length. "Like this?" He questioned innocently, giving it one firm stroke.

Techno instantly fell apart. He jolted upwards with a desperate cry, thrusting his hips fully into the motion of Dream's hand. "Yes... yes. Please, yes!" 

So he began to stroke his length, though at a pace so slow that it was agonizing for the poor hybrid. He could feel the build up of pressure as Dream's hand traveled downward, only for him to slow down to the point where it wasn't even pleasurable, just painful. 

Still, Techno would work with what he was given. He began bucking his hips upward, forcing Dream's hand to move at a faster pace along his cock.

And boy, was Dream unhappy with that. He grabbed Techno by his hips, slamming him onto the couch and catching the male by surprise. 

"Excuse me?" He prompted, voice dripping with dangerous venom. "Did I give you permission to move, you filthy slut?" He barked.

Techno frantically shook his head. He wasn't usually one to bend or break the rules, but knowing that his own pleasure was being cruelly withheld from him had been enough to make him tick. 

"And yet you did, didn't you?" A sudden smirk graced his features, knowing for a fact that he could push his love's obedience even farther. "Can't even follow simple directions, can you? You must not want this very much."

Techno's eyes widened in despair, mouth hanging open. "Dream, please, no- I'll be good, promise..." He pleaded, trembling as he hauled him into his lap.

Dream held his hips firmly, hot breath dancing across Techno's exposed skin. "Then prove it. Move again and I'm stopping." 

The threat was enough to still Techno in his place. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to steady his breathing and calm himself down.

Dream pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his face. "That's my good boy. Just relax." He cooed, ruffling his hair.

He leaned back and moved a hand from his hip, bringing it back to Techno's neglected cock. Slowly he began to stroke, his pace somehow even more unbearable. Techno was positively keening underneath him, his breath ragged and uneven. 

It felt as if Dream had set a match ablaze inside him. His entire body was burning with pleasure, the slightest gust of air conditioning against his cock pulling a moan from his spit stricken lips. 

"Dream, please. Kiss me, please." He pleaded, his lips feeling so cold and alone with him. His superior obliged him with a hum, leaning down and pressing his impossibly warm and soft lips into his own. 

Fuck if it didn't feel like he was on cloud nine. Their lips moved with a perfect rhythm against each other, warmth blossoming through Techno's entire body. He was mere putty in Dream's hold, molded into whatever his love desired. 

As Dream proded his tongue past Techno's lips, his movements finally gained traction. His hand finally began to move at what Techno could deem as an acceptable pace, which was quite the understatement given that he was practically sobbing with arousal into his lover's mouth.

Dream pulled apart from him with a chuckle, clearly satisfied with his reaction. He began to work his hand at a faster pace, knowing that Techno wouldn't be able to stand it for much longer.

"So fucking gorgeous." He growled, nipping at the back of Techno's neck. "Come for me, won't you?" 

Perhaps Techno's guard had shattered to pieces in his moments of extreme pleasure. He nodded frantically, crying out in immense pleasure. The familiar buildup of pressure and swirling sensation built up in his lower abdomen as he threw his head back with a cry. The strokes came at an almost frantic pace, building him up to his absolutely peak and testing his limits so intently that he thought he might burst. Just one more, one more and he could cum and release and make it all better and then-

...nothing.

Dream pulled his hand away in swift movement, leaving his cock to pulsate uncomfortably and his chest to heave with the desperate need to breathe. A chuckle fell from his lips as Techno stared at him helplessly.

"Aw, Techno. Don't give me that look. You know you've been bad." He cooed, stroking his thighs.

"Please, Dream. I want... I, I need..." He stammered, though his mind was still so fuzzy and he was trembling from the buildup of his orgasm.

"Shh." He cooed, carding his fingers through his soft locks. "Calm down, my love. I've got you. You don't need to think about anything. I'll make you feel so good, just hold on for me, okay?" 

Techno nodded, though he wasn't entirely sure what he was being prepositioed with. All he knew was that Dream would take care of him, his body melting into his warm touch. The taller of the two scooped up his trembling lover, carrying Techno into their shared bedroom.

"You'll stay good for me while I work, won't you puppy?" He questioned as he laid down into the bed, Techno pressing into his lap. He pulled his laptop from the bedside table, watching Techno's half focused gaze move to the bright screen. "You've made me very behind as of late, you know that?"

"M'sorry." Came Techno's strained response, balling his hands into fits to resist the urge to finish himself off. He knew it wasn't his time to come, yet he was dripping with so much pre cum that he might as well be.

Techno tried to focus his attention on the screen in front of him, but his vision was so blurry and the burning discomfort of his hard cock in between his legs left him staring blankly. He couldn't even think about revolting against Dream, though he knew he would be able to. It was too difficult to think about anything. 

Exactly ten minutes and thirty nine seconds passed until Dream paid him any attention again, his fingers working gently at the sensitive tip of Techno's cock. 

"Dream-!" He squeaked, rocking his hips instinctively. His eyes widened in terror, but Dream decided to allow the small action to slip. Techno was always so good for him, he knew his precious never meant to be disobedient.

"You're getting what you want now, puppy. Does it felt good?" He promoted, running his fingers at a moderate pace down the bright pink length that had gone half hard from being untouched.

Techno nodded frantically. "Yes, yes. Hell, yes. It's so good." He gasped, slightly more coherent than he had been before. Oh well, Dream could easily force that out of him. 

His relatively gentle movements progressed as he settled on using only one hand to type. Dream's pressed against his loves back, nimble fingers massaging at those sensitive spots he knew drove Techno over the edge. 

Dream's movements gained in speed, his fingers caressing down the slick, smooth expanse of Techno's painfully hard cock. His cheeks were flushed completely pink as yet again he chased after his orgasm. 

"Baby, you wanna come for me?" Dream asked sweetly in his ear. The question was simple enough, yet Techno struggled to produce any sort of coherent answer.

He knew distantly how incredible it would feel to finally allow his orgasm, how perfect the release would be after being so pent up. Yet Techno knew he could push himself harder. He could certainly hold on for longer, endure the full length of his punishment until he had pushed his body to every possible limit. Another part of him knew how good it would feel if held on for longer, well aware that Dream would make it worth his while.

A frustrated huff passed through his lips. Techno balled his twitching fingers into fists, unbeknownst to the tears trailing down his cheeks until they dropped messily onto the bedsheets, staining them in a darker shade.

"Oh, Techno..." He dawdled, slowling the strokes of his hand into a soothing, predictable pace. "Too much to think about, huh? I'll decide for you, sweetheart. Don't you worry. You don't have to think, you don't have to worry about anything. Just relax and hold on for me, okay?" 

Techno's length twitched underneath the older's hold, his face burying into the soft cotton of Dream's hoodie. "Want you to make it better. Please, please." 

"Of course I will, darling. You don't need to worry about anything." Dream purrs, carding his fingers affectionately through Techno's hair. His laptop had now been pushed to the side, a half written email displayed across his screen as he focused all his attention on the half gone, fully desperate male in front of him. "Aren't you so lucky I'm here to guide you, sweetheart? My dumb little puppy, you can't feel good without me, can you?" The mere thought of that elicited a violent shake of Techno's head.

Dream pressed him closer, reaching gently for Techno's hand. "Perfect." He chuckled, wrapping his lover's trembling fingers onto his pathetically edged cock. "I want you to stroke yourself off nice and slow for me. You want to show me you can be a good boy, don't you? If you can control yourself, I might just give you a treat." 

Techno, evidently not adept to refuse, squirmed at the feeling of his much colder and less satisfying fingers. "Dream... I have to?" He breathed, knowing full well he had never been good at getting himself off.

"Color?" Dream responded simply, his fingers now massaging methodically against his scalp. Genuine worry flickered in his eyes as he watched the timid way in which Techno inspected his own cock.

Sighing through his nose, Techno reached his one free hand to ball up the fabric he'd been leaning into. "Green." The other hand began to slowly inch its way up and down his length, bony fingers cold as ice against the red hot skin that covered his cock. 

At least Dream's hand brought him a reasonable amount of pleasure. Every fiber of his body ached to move faster, yet Techno strained with all had in him to continue the agonizing pace. It was a slow and torturous, more painful than any practice for MCC had ever been. 

Yet Techno remained as still as ever, copying the movements that Dream had used in him earlier in a desperate attempt to absorb every ounce of pleasure physically possible. 

"Techno, you're so good for me. So, so good. Look at you, all obedient and messy just because I asked." Dream praised. A simple kiss to the cheek from his superior had Techno choking a sob, fully depraved of his usual sources of pleasure. "You can move faster now, darling. You've earned it."

Techno took the offer up as soon as it was presented to him. His hand began to slam down over and over in a much hastier pace, yet still not as fast as he knew it would take to experience the unfiltered, divine excitement that was his orgasm. 

He wasn't aware when he had begun to cry again, nor when he had started to babble incoherently for Dream.

"D'eam, c'mon, please. I need... want, I-I..." Techno stumbled uselessly, unable to muster the intellectual capabilities it took to form a proper sentence at the moment.

Dream's hands promptly moved away from his body and back to his laptop, leaving Techno even more depraved. 

"Faster. Want you to push yourself for me, okay?" He remarked bluntly, ignoring Techno as if he were but a fly buzzing near his ear.

"Mmn. Fucking hell, I...-"

Techno's movements became an unhinged mess. He stroked himself into infinity, stars sparkling across his vision as the entire room spun and spun and spun. He sloppily pressed his fingers into his most sensitive spots, though the pleasure wasn't near as intense as what Dream could bring him. Just as he felt himself reaching his absolute peak, a sharp voice cut into his thoughts, or lack there of. 

"Techno, off. Now." Dream barked and Techno pulled his hand away like he had been burnt by a scorching surface. His eyes widened apologetically, the realization that he hadn't managed to catch himself sending guilt in shock waves down his spine.

"M'sorry, so sorry. D'eam, Dream. Please." Techno whined pathetically, his cock at full mast in his lap. The incredible bliss had began to set in, numbing his mind and his vision with a blissful sense of calm and precived pleasure.

Dream heaved a sigh of disappointment, making the male below him shudder and tremble with a violent sense of failure.

"Oh, Tech. It's okay, precious. You still stopped yourself, you didn't disobey me." He rubbed his thumbs into Techno's hips, allowing him to go lax in his grip. "I know it's hard, that's why I'm here to make it all better. Breathe for me." 

Techno only now realized the mess of violent panting he had dissolved into. He allowed Dream to hold him close until he had relaxed enough that he was no longer panting outwardly. 

"Hand back, sweetheart. Want you to go nice and slow for me." Dream hummed, Techno's body twitching in frustration as his fingers returned to his cock.

And so the unbearable dance continued over and over, Techno bringing himself to a euphoric orgasm before being ripped away from it by Dream. The complete control that the other exercised over him had Techno reeling, enamored with the feeling of fully letting go.

Soon Dream had pulled Techno closer to him, shifting their position so their chests were pressed together, his head flopping uselessly into the crook of Dream's neck. "You're doing so good, baby. Just a little while longer." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his ear.

The unmistakable sound of Dream unzipping his pants quite literally had Techno salivating. A sob ripped from his throat and he pulled back, starting at the sizeable lump in Dream's boxers. Drool ran from the corner of his mouth and sudddenly the tears were falling once again as his boxers were removed and the absoutely perfect length of Dream's cock was exposed.

"Pl-ease..." Techno cried, his voice breaking and falling apart. 

"Please, what?" Dream prompted, his thick length mere centimeters away from Techno's reach. 

Techno just shook his head, tears flooding down his cheeks. He felt so completely useless, yet in the best possible way. He couldn't remember what words were supposed to come after that. He couldn't remember if he had even considered that before speaking, nor could he remember how to say much more than Dream's name. His mind was so numb, so beautifully numb that he was coming apart at the seams. 

It was clear from Techno's absolutely fucked out expression, eyes rolling all the way back into his head with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and drool dripping down his chin, that he was not in any state to speak. 

Dream accommodated him quickly, gently pressing Techno down so his agap mouth met his pre cum covered cock. The pink haired male licked him from base to tip, covering his cock in kisses and kitten licks filled to the brim with gratitude. "Thank... th-thank you. Thank you, thank y-you. Please." He stammered brokenly and Dream promptly lifted him back up, quite confident that Techno was entirely too far gone to be safe about giving any kind of oral.

Techno was completely obedient as Dream pushed his thighs apart, sliding the full mast of his cock in between them. Out of pure muscle memory, Techno's thighs squeezed shut. Dream groaned into his neck, slowly pushing himself in and out.

Slowly, his hand found Techno's absolutely ruined cock. The male jolted immediately at the contact, unable to control his reaction. He hadn't bothered to start out slow, pumping Techno just the way he liked it.

"Mmhn, Dream, please, Dream, D'eam, please!" Techno sobbed out, reeling and squirming uncontrollably from the sheer amount of pleasure he experienced.

Dream rocked his hips rhythmically into Techno's thighs, who squeezed and squirmed pleasurably underneath him. His hand pressed into every pleasurable spot along his cock, massaging all the way along his length. The bed creaked and squealed underneath them, but Dream could care less. 

Without warning, he slammed Techno's weak body into the mass of pillows beneath him, pounding into his thighs as fast as his body would allow him to, practically shoving himself over the edge.

"Can't, please, can't! Nononono!" Techno sobbed, knowing he couldn't hold on a moment longer.

His body was glistening in the dim light from the coat of sweat the slicked over him, soft pink locks a sprawled out mess beneath him. His throat was hoarse from screaming and his cheeks stained with tears, yet he was almost ethereal looking in the immeasurable amount of pleasure that wracked his body.

"Techno, fuck... come for me. You've got full permission baby, let it all out." He cooed.

Techno's body jerked so violently he nearly threw himself off the bed, making Dream press his weight gently into him to ensure he wouldn't injure himself. The pleasure was so fucking intense that he couldn't hear, couldn't see, could hardly even breathe. It was arguably the best orgasm he had ever experienced, completely letting go with a screaming moan of Dream's name. The build up pulsated through him, reaching, climbing, and finally pushing him over the edge. 

Techno came all over his thighs and all over the bedsheets, Dream gently guiding him through the entire time. He wheezed for breath, collapsing into the bedsheets. 

"That's my good boy, so, so good. So proud of y-you... mmn, gonna cum..." 

Dream followed him mere moments later, coating him with ribbons of fresh cum. He rocked his hips in and out for a few moments longer before finally pulling his cock away.

Techno fell into his arms instantly, panting and shivering in the brilliant afterglow of his orgasm. Tears continued to spill down his cheeks, the throughly spent male unable to regain even an ounce of his usual intimidating qualities. 

Dream worriedly pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Techno, baby? What's wrong? Did I push it too far? I'm so sorry, I should have-" 

Techno silenced him with an exhausted yet firm shake of his head. "So, so g-good..." He sighed out, hugging onto his chest. "Still can't... can't..." He trailed off, unable to remember any of the words needed. 

Having all of his self control stolen away from him and submitting himself completely to someone else felt so good that he was dizzy at the mere thought of it. A wave of calm and relaxation washed over him, a yawn tumbling from his lips. 

Above him, a smile graced Dream's lips. He glowered with pride, knowing full well he was the reason for Techno's current state.  
-  
Dream spent his time meticulously cleaning Techno, bringing a glass of water to his lips and forcing him to drink at least a little bit. He dressed him in one of his hoodies and some fresh boxers, brushing out Techno's hair in order to toss it into a ponytail. 

Once he had finally managed to clean up the mess they had made, he pulled his half asleep boyfriend into the mound of fresh blankets that had become their bed. Techno curled into his warm embrace, slumped comfortably against him. 

"We should do that more often." Dream hummed, kissing the top of Techno's head. "Minus your previous disobedience, of course."

A soft smirk played on Techno's lips, having finally started to come to his senses. "You should lose to me more often." He quipped. 

"In your dreams, Technoblade." Dream spat, laughter wheezing between them as he pressed Techno impossibly closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the most experienced with smut writing, but I hope this was okay! I’m also not sure if mindbreak is the correct terminology to use in context to my work, so please let me know if you’re better versed in this kind of thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
